Operación Virus
by Musa-Mistical
Summary: una Historia que pongo aqui por primera vez, es un Solo capitulo ya que tiene fin bueno espero que les guste, pronto pondre otro asi que espero sus comentarios, este es la 7 Historia de Hey Arnold despues pondre las demas...


Un extraños virus descompuso la computadora de Arnold Phobes junto a Helga lo resolverán para que Arnold termine su juego, lo lograran o Helga tendrá que intervenir

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Operación Virus

La ciudad estaba en calma esa tarde. En casa de Arnold este jugaba con la computadora mientras que Gerald leí una historieta

Arnold estaba ganando una carrera en Internet, cuando...

*¡FIUUUUU!*

La computadora se apago de repente, dejando a Arnold muy desorientado, Gerald se acercó, mientras que Arnold, intentaba de encenderla

Arnold:¿Qué significa esto?

Gerald ¡Despierta, Viejo! ¡Es una invitación de un virus! Mi hermano Jime O perdió su computadora por culpa de un virus

Arnold no sabia que paso, mas tuvo una visión alguien que podía ayudarlo, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Phobes, pero sin ningún resultado, la chica fue a casa de Helga Arnold marca el teléfono del otro lado lo atiende Bob, este deja el tubo y grita.

Gran Bob: (Gritando) ¡OLGA TU AMIGITO ALFRED!

Helga salto de la cama y contesto el teléfono

Helga: (Enojada) ¡Que tienes Cabeza de Balón!

Arnold: (serio) ¿Esta Phobes en tu casa?

Helga callo, pero alfil contesto

Helga: Si Phobes esta aquí ya te la paso (dejándole tubo a un lado) .

Arnold espero a que Phobes atendiera hasta que se escucho una voz en el tubo

Arnold: (hablando) ¡Phobes puedes venir a mi casa te necesito!

Phobes: ¿Que paso Arnold?

Arnold: (rascándose la cabeza) ¡Mi computadora, no anda!

Phobes: ¡Tranquilo Arnold! Helga y yo iremos Ahora!

Phobes colgó el Teléfono tomo la mano de Helga y salieron de la casa, directamente a casa de Arnold Helga no entendía nada de nada

Helga: ¡Oye! ¡Phobes dime algo! ¿Por qué vamos a casa de Arnold?

Phobes: Tiene problema con su computadora y quiere ayuda

Helga: ¿Por qué yo... gulp... voy?

Phobes: (sonríe) ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Si no lo quieres saber no preguntes más...

Phobes llego a casa de Arnold con Helga suben a la habitación Phobes fue a ver la computadora Helga se sentó en el sofá Arnold y Gerald en la cama, mirando como Phobes trabajaba

Helga: (furiosa) ¡¡AAAGGGHHH!! ¡¡Ahora estaríamos terminando el trabajo de Geografía, pero tenemos que ser buenas!!

Arnold: (sonríe) ¡Pero no era necesario que tu vinieras Helga!

Helga frunció en ceño, Gerald reía por debajo Phobes también en eso la computadora se enciende, la chica lo logro pero no podía manejarla, era como una computadora zombi Helga se para y observa ve que algo malo pasa y toca botones Phobes le pide que no lo haga pero Helga no le hace caso al terminar, la computadora estaba como si nada, al rastrear el virus lo capturan Phobes no sabe como un virus entro allí en eso Helga observa mas de cerca el virus tenia el titulo de Ylruc.

Phobes: (pasmada) Nunca vi un virus que se llame Ylruc, debe de ser nuevo

Helga: ¡Vamos Phobes quiero irme! ¡Hey ese virus tiene el nombre de Curly!

Todos voltearon a ver a Helga la chica se cruzo de brazos, y les dijo enojada

Helga: ¡Que, si miran verán, que Ylruc es Curly al revés!

Arnold, Gerald y Phobes miraron a la pantalla era cierto, era el nombre de Curly pero pensaron que no era nada malo entonces Helga se acordó de algo en la clase de computación que ella tomaba, Curly los tomo

Helga: Si, ya recuerdo Curly, creo un virus, como no era tarea el maestro lo saco de la clase estropeo las computadoras no lo vi otra vez el esta detrás de esto estoy segura

Arnold: pero como lo frenamos

Helga: ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono, Arnoldo?

Arnold acepto, le dio el teléfono Helga llamo a Olga para preguntarle algo después, de hablar regreso a su casa después de media hora regresa, con un CD que contenía un antivirus

Arnold: ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya podré utilizar mi computadora!

Helga Miro como Phobes iba a eliminar al virus, entonces la detiene

Helga: (Sonriendo) Muy bien... Phobes no lo elimines, con este antivirus puedes reenviar el virus a Curly así se le quita lo loquito

Phobes reenvió el virus a Curly curo la computadora de Arnold y guardo el CD, al salir a la puerta se saludaron y las chicas se marcharon, al regresar a la casa, Arnold se siente mal por lo que le pasaría a Curly pero Gerald, lo convence, de que se relajara, al otro día en la escuela Curly lloraba por su computadora, lo perdió y sus padres lo retaron por lo que izo, Arnold miro a Helga y le dijo

Arnold: Gracias por ayudarme Helga...

Helga: Bien, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza Arnoldo

Arnold solo sonrió y las clases trascurrieron normalmente, como siempre

Fin


End file.
